


SHERLOCK HOLMES, THE TEST OF TIME

by Houndmancometh



Category: Journey into Mystery
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26731576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Houndmancometh/pseuds/Houndmancometh
Summary: Sherlock Holmes was hot on the trail, but the fog was the curtain and Big Ben ringing the bell of justice in conviction





	SHERLOCK HOLMES, THE TEST OF TIME

SHERLOCK HOLMES, THE TEST OF TIME

As time revolves with the pondering twitter, and as Big Ben sounds at the stroke of midnight, a pending crime on the line with a criminal mind that makes time for the taking. It’s Scotland Yard on call at the outcry. It’s a foggy night, and in the midst of the fog comes uncertainty in the action becoming the unknown.

At Cunningham Palace, nestled in the woods of Scarborough, 30 miles from London lives Barnabas Salvage, a very shrewd and wealthy Oil Tycoon. Mr. Salvage is planning to test time in display at Buckingham Palace with the Royal Family as the host. Invitations had been sent to various guests of high circles and dignitaries. Mr. Salvage also received his invitation, but the question was how was he going to pull the caper off, and with the Royal Palace being carefully guarded? How was Mr. Salvage going to be undetected? The best way would be too romance Queen Elizabeth and sweep her off her feet, and use charm in persuasion. The 24 Karat Watch will soon be in his hands. But Mr. Salvage is rich himself, so why would a person of wealth would want to steal?

Greed was on the mind of Mr. Salvage. However, Sherlock Holmes and Watson was also invited guest, and associated with all the guests that were present. Timing would have to be precision at the precise moment of a railroad schedule. Mr. Salvage arrived at Buckingham Palace, and was announced to Queen Elizabeth by one of the Servants. He then retired to the living room where he and Queen Elizabeth engaged in wine drinking and discussion. The highlight of the talk was the 24 Karat Watch. The thought was the possibilities and opportunities, but these were all motives of Mr. Salvage. Suddenly, Holmes and Watson entered the room and participated into the discussion. Barnabas seemed uncomfortable with the discussion, and abruptly excused himself.

Within moments, the lights immediately went out like a curtain call, and quickly returned back on, but the 24 Karat Watch was gone from its case. Commotion after commotion proceeded among the guest. No one was allowed too leave, as everyone was a suspect. Immediately, Holmes and Watson began to examine all the clues for determination in who was guilty. The one piece of evidence was the white glove, the exact white glove Barnabas was wearing. Holmes told Watson “Excellent observation”. Holmes and Watson wasted no time, and it was tally-ho to Cunningham Palace. Their horses were moving with the quickness, and caught up with Barnabas en route. Gunshots were transpired. Then at the bull’s eye, Barnabas as shot in the shoulder, and dismounted from his horse, and fell onto the muddy soil from the previous rain the night before. Holmes and Watson questioned Barnabas on the spot as to why he stole the 24 Karat Watch, which he claimed belonged to him. Barnabas stated the Royal family had no right to take the watch as their timepiece for safekeeping. His family history, the watch was inherited to Barnabas parents before they died, and the Royal family was given the watch to hold for young Barnabas after he became an adult. Barnabas vowed to get that watch back, but was foiled by Holmes and Watson. However, Barnabas was sent to Scotland Yard for more comprehensive questioning and later sentencing.

As the Fog lifted in the horizon, it was the bell of Big Ben in sounding the conviction, the case within test the time being put into prospective. It was the hourglass of mystery with the clarity of belonging in defeating time at the crossroads with a railroad crossing of justice.

**Author's Note:**

> Sherlock Holmes was hot on the trail, but the fog was the curtain and Big Ben ringing the bell of justice in conviction


End file.
